Kei Uchiha
Sharp, mysterious, anti-social. These words best describe the quick witted boy known as Kei Uchiha. Who,regardless of his talents, was sent away from the Uchiha clan by his treacherous and abusive parents. Several years later, he has returned to Konoha and claimed his revenge; leaving his parents dead in events that have been covered up thanks to a unlikely ally. Now he is trying to find himself again while walking a path of redemption as he seeks to rid the world of misery such as what had befallen upon him. After joining the ROOT division of the ANBU, Kei has made a surprising change towards being more positive and starting to show his emotions, all the while increasing his efficiency rate. Waking up from his coma, his positive side only grew stronger and he is devoted to finding out what happened to his new friends after their mysterious dissapearance, as well as finding Keldran and returning him to the Leaf to answer for his crimes. "There is power in the heart... logic can't deny that." Background Information Born in a family that was well-known amongst those Uchiha living in the clans main area, in Konoha, Kei was carefully watched ever since he was a young boy; praised by many for his quick mastery of the fire release. His father was a strict and relentless man who stood close to the head of the clan, and demanded respect wherever he went. A man, who behind closed doors, demanded even more from his family as he enforced his son’s polite behavior through ruthless beatings and his wife through psychological abuse. As a child, Kei merely took the kicks, punches, and words of ill intent without ever uttering a word. But when he turned nine and saw his mother getting choked and slammed into the wall, after his father was denied promotion once again, Kei just couldn’t take it anymore and stabbed his father in the arm with a Kunai. His mother, in shock, looked at Kei and just began screaming while calling him things such as “Villain! Monster! Disgusting criminal! How dare you!” and finally saying “You’re no a son of mine!”, Kei couldn’t believe his eyes as his father was grunting in pain and blood spilled to the floor. His mother… his very own mother. She simply turned her back on him and went to console his monster of a father who abused her but a few seconds ago. “Why… Why mother? Am… am I not good enough?” Said Kei as thick tears streamed down his cheeks. His voice husky, and filled with distraught from this feeling of abandonment after trying to save his mother. His own mother, who didn’t even look him in the eyes as he begged and pleaded, instead wrapping her arms around his father who now slowly stood up and turned to Kei. He could still remember the sounds of those heavy steps, as his father approached with loveless eyes, and his mother picked up the knife and pointed it at him, Kei, who stood frozen as his mind went through pure agony. –They hate me…. I’m nothing to them. Nothing to you… mother. I love you so… yet you….- His thoughts were shut off short as his father kicked the legs out from underneath him. His vision went blurry. In between opening and closing his eyes, that had now turned blood-red, he saw his father towering above him, furiously kicking his limp and helpless body, but he couldn’t feel a thing anymore, everything went numb. “Mother….” It felt like days had passed before he opened his eyes again. But his swollen eyelids didn’t allow him to see anything clearly as he was left wondering and afraid. –Am I dead? For how long have I been asleep? Where am I?- The fear took hold of him. He began to sweat and the thin slits between his eyelids filled up with tears. But then, in that moment, he took a deep breath as a sudden realization came to mind. –No matter what they have taken away. Fear is still here. The emptiness is still here. Curiosity is still here. I am still me. And they were never a part of me.- And with those thoughts he fell back asleep. Three days later he woke up in an empty wooden shed. He had been sleeping on the ground during all this time and was thirsty like never before. Luckily, whoever laid him there also left him a large bottle of water and kept him somewhat clean. His childish instincts took over as he rushed to grab the bottle, but, that moment of the kid in him coming to surface would be the last in a long time. He instead paused and studied the button, sniffing its contents, and tasting a very small amount. –Who would’ve done this?- He wondered while assuming the water to be clean, thus finishing its contents over the span of a few minutes spent studying the simple room he sat in. One door, no windows, though there were small beams of sunlight protruding the cracks in the wooden walls and roof. He then spotted a large bag which was filled with all sorts of supplies and ninja tools. For a second the thought came up that somebody did give a damn about him, rather than all of the villagers caring about him because of who his father was, but that thought soon diminished as he concluded that he was simply banished from the clan and given these supplies to keep quiet from the rest of Konoha. He thought about telling the Council about what horrifying a man his father was, but knew that they wouldn’t believe him, and he’d be assassinated the very same night. Thus he packed up his things and left wooden shack, stepping out into the forest that surrounds Konoha. Without ever looking back he left his childhood behind him and trained, fed, and taught himself on a long road of hardship that lasted two years before he finally succumbed by the side of a road. De-hydrated and underfed, his body was but skin and bones as he lay there close to death. Again, he had to experience life fading in and out of sight while being down on the floor, helpless. Then… a towering figure appeared beside him. –Father… it can’t be….- Kei felt a wave of nausea come up and threw his head to the side before hearing a low and soothing voice say “Sleep.”. And he was lifted up by a pair of big strong arms. Kei then looked up into a set of old, wise, eyes that carried a certain sense of safety and kindness,. Thinking –Who are you.- before fainting. Several years after he was found beside that road by the man who became his caretaker and guardian, a Olympian built senior with a long mustache and bald head who went by the name of Maiko and lived in a secluded area of the wide-stretched forests making up the Land of Fire, Kei continued to live under Maiko's care as they built up a relationship that was closer to that of two brothers than a father and son. Even though they were as ‘close’ as Kei could be with someone, which came down to sharing a few words and thoughts every now and then, they were very different in just about everything. Maiko enjoyed building things and had no interest in the Shinobi way of life, while Kei’s every breathing moment was spend training in the art of sword fighting and Laido; under the tutelage of one of Maiko's few friends, a former samurai from a bygone era. Eventually he also began to expand his skillset to throwing weapons and hand to hand fighting; using an agile form of combat. The big bodied hulk of a man always said “One day, Kei, you will want to become strong like me.” To which the indifferent boy replied as he always did “One day, Maiko, when I’ll be as stupid as you.” During times like those Kei almost forgot about the dark shadow surrounding his destiny. But those short times never lasted for more than a few minutes, after which Kei always returned to being his heartless self, devoting every cell in his body to the way of the Shinobi, leaving Maiko with a heavy heart as he worried for the boy. Finally, the day came that Kei left; never even bidding Maiko farewell as he closed that part of his life instantly, knowing he couldn't ever achieve his goals while having ties to anybody. He had to do so in order to progress his training. He knew that he needed professional training in order to improve. And the few things he could teach himself. He had to go back to Konoha, hoping he wouldn't be recognized, and hoping he'd find the tutoring needed to take his final revenge on the family that betrayed him. In order to increase his chances of not being recognized by any Uchiha that knew him before the tragedy happened, Kei changed his last name, quite sure that his face and hair had changed enough during these past years he didn't worry about changing his appearance. Arriving in Konoha just after turning 14, Kei was accepted as student and inhabitant after explaining that he was a lost orphan from a unknown village in the Land of Fire. They made him do the Academy exams to test his ability and he passed them in one go after only several months of preparation, without any difficulty, spending the following months to uncover his second Chakra nature; Wind Release. During this time he has also somehow managed to form a contract with the snakes, all by himself; even learning the summoning technique with the help of nothing but a scroll. His time in Konoha was spent training and fighting peers and enemies. Each time the Uchiha came out on top, and each time he became stronger until finally he was at a point where he could claim the lives he had come for. However he knew that he couldn't just kill two inhabitants of the leaf let alone walk into the Uchiha compound unnoticed so he needed a plan and an ally. He found said ally in a unlikely place. Their first meeting was in the legendary cave of salamanders where he met a girl who wasn't just any girl; the hokage's daughter. This encounter ended in something between a rivalry and animosity although Kei was too emotionally distant to be involved with any of the two He did, however, notice her willingness to help him out of the darkness he was in. Something which he knew he could abuse for his own advantages. With this in mind he sought her out and made a deal with her in which she promised to make sure he could do what he had to do, while in return he promised to be her best friend. She agreed and before long the dreadful night had come. The Uchiha compound was deserted thanks to Kinshi's schemes as she had set a 'false' meeting and made sure that the shinobi on patrol weren't around when Kei had entered his parents’s house and left two corpses upon walking out. It then became clear that he always knew his mother to have been chained under the tyranny of his father yet he killed her just as easily; whether it was out of anger, or sadness, remains yet unknown. But one thing was a definite fact. The empty emotionless void in Kei had begun to change. And slowly, but surely, he's re-claiming the light he used to be before depravity claimed his soul. '-Everything that's happened since Kei joined ROOT, up until his ‘death’ in Sunagakure, has been hidden by ROOT.'- '-One and a half years pass-' “Wasn’t easy to wake you up.” Kei awakes to a strange voice in an underground lab (Same hidden basement from the end of Arc 3, which is operated by scientists working on many obscure projects for Eito). He can’t see, as his eyes are completely gone leaving his sockets empty, and can’t seem to move his main left arm as he then remembered it was cut off. But when reaching over to feels the stump should be he actually did feel something there He heard the same voice again. “A Prosthetic limb. You know… you were considered braindead when we found you. Half of your lower torso eaten away and most of your chakra drained. If it wasn’t for the fact that that shadow clone of yours dispersed when it did, to give you the energy to keep hanging onto the last spark of life, you would have died regardless of the year and a half we spent on your Comatose body. But… have a look at yourself. O wait…. I completely forgot you ‘lost’ your sight. Heh…. ” A sharp shock of pain coursed through the Uchiha before he finally looked up with blurred vision, barely capable of making out the features of Eito. “I ‘found’ these for you. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t stop Zaheeb from taking yours as soon as Yuudei returned to Amegakure with them. Now, have a look.” Eito held up a mirror in front of Kei which revealed a pair of undeveloped Sharingan with one tomoe in each eye. Furthermore he had a prosthetic left arm, and the entire left side of his naked mid-riff replaced by new skin that was slightly more tanned than Kei’s own pale skin. “Beneath the skin are new organs, bones, and tissue matter. I advise you do not ask where I got them from. But it seems like somebody really went to town on you, hm?” A creeping yet pleasant smile on his lips, Eito leaned his face down close to the boy. While Kei’s face contorted in disgust and dismay at the sound of that name “Yuudei”. Sitting himself upright, with far more strain that expected, Kei coughed up a small amount of blood . “The swordsman I encountered… bring me to him.” Eito smirked, yet shook his head. “Not yet… there are other things I need you to do. Your mission as a member of ROOT has not ended yet. But before that… allow me to catch you up on everything that has happened.” Fighting to push himself out of bed, Kei groaned out in pain but finally got himself to sit on the edge while clasping his right hand around his side from the immense amount of pain he felt under this alien skin. Eito spoke “Your body will need some more time to heal and adapt. For now… just rest. And seeing as you have nothing else to do. Listen to what I have to say.” Kei noted the seal on his tongue to still be activated. Meaning that everything he heard, he’d be unable to share with anyone else. And the things he heard made his heart skip several beats. ~What’s this nightmare I have woken up into?~ Kei flashed back to the final moments before his ‘death’, remembering the horrific visage of Yuudei and the Samehada. Then thinking about Hitomi… Keldran… Kinshi. “Kinshi… I wonder if you’re still out th---“ Before another word could be said, Kei passed out. In the background, Eito chuckled and before heading out said. “With everything going as planned, soon, Kei, you will find out why you’re here. Soon, you will find out why I had to take you back. See, in the upcoming war we have planned. We’re going to need those eyes of yours. But for now… sleep. Sleep and dream as best you can. Life will return to normal soon for you... I just can’t guarantee for how long.” -Half a year passes- Kei starts his rehabilitation inside the hidden research facility, occasionally visited by Eito but their only times of contact are when the ROOT leader comes to check Kei’s progress. Other than that Kei only interacted with the other ‘projects’ within the facility, as well a medical staff and scientists. Amongst them he found a few people that he grew close to but in the back of his mind he was never able to shrug off the fact that some of them were doing the wrong things… for the wrong people. It was only really amongst the ‘projects’, that Kei found some true friends. But when their… ugly sides came out that friendship seemed to hold no value for these freaks of nature entering blind rages which led to Kei relying on his Sharingan to keep them in control when they posed a unexpected threat.- Leaving the underground Laboratory Kei was finally allowed to leave his confines and return to the real world with only one command given by Eito; "Resign from ROOT and join the ANBU to gain Ikeru's trust. That's all. Be as good a shinobi as you can be. You'll hear from me again soon.". However the Uchiha wouldn't leave just like that. With time he had built bonds with peolpe here and he trained with some of them to get himself to a combat-ready level. But upon going to say his farewells to his friends Kei found out that the four people closest to him, who were considered the most powerful 'projects' within the facility aside from himself, were gone. Getting no clear answers as to where they had been sent to, or when they had departed, Kei resorted to more dire measures and used genjutsu: Sharingan to get one of the employees to spill details about the fact that his four friends had been sent out on a special, classified, mission and that they had left the facility only a few days ago; days during which Kei was kept in isolation supposedly for his final medical review. Not knowing where they had gone to, Kei set out to find them but to no avail, and thus set out to return to the Hidden Leaf. But before he got home, he came across an inn dealing with a cult-like group of Shinobi that were involved with the son of the innkeeper. Kei managed to single handedly fight off all enemies and solve all of the mysteries all on his own, keeping casualties to a minimal, which showed his increased wisdom compassion and restraint in a way that he could clearly see it for himself as well. After returning to Konoha Following his resignation from Root, Kei joined the ANBU; but his return from assumed death didn't' sit well with his former partners who felt threatened by his return because felt jealous or scared of their position, Surprisinly it was Eito who ended the fight and cleared Kei to leave Root. Having joined the ANBU, Ikeru gave the Uciha some time to acclimatise to his surroundings due to having been missing in action for close to three years. During these free days found out what has happened between Keldran and Seika, and coming to know how almost all of his peers have died, Kei was driven by compassion to take Sachi's burden of claiming justice for what happened to Seika by finding Keldran and returning him to the Leaf in order to confess and be arrested. His position as a member of the ANBU didn't last long. It was due to his softened heart and his inability to kill people who surendered or were no threat; as seen during his apprehension of the two Hikari, and due his skill to tactically handle difficult situations, that Ikeru decided to instead sign Kei on as a Jounin, seeing the potential for a great leader within the Uchiha. Personality & Behavior Kei is an indifferent boy when it comes to emotions and interacting with anything unrelated to the essence of the Shinobi lifestyle; improving oneself and successfully completing missions. To some he might seem like an empty vessel, a robot, an emotionless soul on automatic pilot. He himself knows that his reasons for strife are for vengeance, that he is detached to make sure nobody else will get dragged down in his misery, but keeps this to himself. Not being the type to open up to anyone about anything, let alone his darkest secrets. Due to recent events his detachment, and emotionless state of mind, have begun to make room for something that resembles a personality. But even so, Kei is still cold in his behavior and merciless when it comes to facing opponents. Although he doesn't seem to care for people, except a chosen few, and the meanings that mankind has given certain things, Kei is still a very curious and undertaking individual who gets to the bottom of things in order to produce the best results. A perfectionist at heart. He works in a way that's ruthless, heartless, clean and quick. Not letting mercy or anything get in the way of his objectives; maintaining the mask of being an emotionless weapon. He is wise beyond his years and becoming a great Shinobi, something which he is well aware of and this has led to a form of arrogance that's nothing more than knowing what he can and can't do. After the time skip Kei has become a 'softer' character, of sorts... he still bears his cold and emotionless behavior characteristics but even so there is a change in his disposition to the people around them. Time and change have allowed him to see humans as more than tools, thanks to him seeing himself as more than a mere tool. From here on out... it's a learning experience with an unknown ending that might spell good or bad. Two years later. Waking up from his coma, Kei’s changes for the positive have not diminished. Instead, they have grown quite a bit as he finds it easier to become attached to people yet feels actual anger and resentment towards Eito and some of the underground laboratory it’s heads of staff whom greatly abused their power. Appearance See Picture. Lower body: Regular shinobi flak pants that're hidden under his long robe and open-toed boots. Prostethic left arm: This 'fake' arm is controlled through sending chakra throughout its metal skeleton. The metal skeleton is as durable as a normal skeleton and it's hidden by a wooden puppet arm made to look like a real arm. Weaving handseals with this left hand slows the process down by 50% due to the movements being so fast and intricate which led to Kei learning how to weave handseals with one hand. Kei's tongue has been sealed by Eito. This seal will paralyze Kei if he speaks about Eito or Root to anyone but Eito or people Eito gave permission for. Abilities *Ninjutsu: Kei shows great potential in Ninjutsu as he was capable of learning all of the academy jutsu in a single year. He has learned how to use both fire and wind release, even forming combinations with the two; primarily using the releases through chakra flow in order to augment his kenjutsu. Furthermore Kei also shows great proficiency with the summoning technique as he is even capable of performing unique jutsu that are derived off of it; using the summoning tattoos on his arms to bring forth poisonous Cobras in the most unexpected of ways to augment his agile and mobile fighting style. During the Time Skip Kei's ability in ninjutsu has increased to a level that matches some Jounin. His strongest new ability is the exploding clone technique which, given Kei's low stamina, is a high risk high reward move that almost always spells certain death for the opponent. His usage of the Shadowclone technique has increased overall, up to the point where he can create several clones and is quick to disperse them in order to regain his chakra. Due to his proficiency in Genjutsu, Kei has also started to learn Ninjutsu that work in a similar manner, such as the temporary Paralysis Technique. After realizing that he needed a high damage move to combat powerful enemies, Kei began developing a move that focused around concentrating fire in a single destructive attack designed to one-hit-kill whatever struck. Before being proclaimed dead, and entering a coma, Kei lost the ability to summon snakes, and the former snake tattoos on his arms have vanished together with the ability to use ninjutsus related to the snake summons. After waking from his coma, he managed to finish his custom technique, Tenjitsu no Te, by using his prosthetic arm as the arm to ‘wield’ the intense flames; which in a way ended up beneficial because of the damage the Jutsu deals to the user. On the downside, Kei found it to be impossible to properly, and quickly, weave hand-seals with his prosthetic arm because making such small, detailed, and fast finger-movements seemed simply impossible. Instead, he has been working on using his jutsu with nothing but his right hand weaving the actual hand-seals: an immense displayof chakra control. After a while he got quite good at it and he can cast jutsu as fast as he used to be able to do with both hands and he believes that he'll surpass his old self in no time as long as he continues to practise. His Chakra is said to be strong even for an Uchiha. *Summon: Kurokaizah During the first Time-Skip, Kei met a mysterious Black Cobra with enchanting white eyes. This serpent became his personal summon after he had gone on a journey to find a snake that perfectly augments his fighting style. Its unique features are the white markings running down the serpents back and the blood-red venom that drips from its fangs. After the events of Arc 3, Kei managed to make amends with his personal summon, however he can only summon snakes of this specific species of black cobras: which means they are also brought forth with his snake techniques. Kurokaizah has now grown over 13 yards in length with a 2ft diameter thick body, its hood can grow out,and enlarge, into a shield like shape of immense durability. *Shurikenjutsu Kei has a natural feel for throwing most items; especially Shuriken and Kunai. He's especially good at the combined efforts of drawing, aiming, and throwing these weapons with minimal time-loss, showing a high level of hand-eye coordination. He carries his shuriken in two scrolls that each hold seven shuriken. After throwing one or both of the scrolls us into the air, he then unseals and causes the contained Shuriken to rain down. He is then capable of throwing all of the descending Shuriken before any of them hit the ground, and does so with pinpoint accuracy. Ever since he woke up from his coma one of Kei’s main focusses has been to throw Shuriken accurately with his prosthetic left arm so that right now he can throw close to how well he did when he was still a Genin, although not as fast. His right hand has always been close to equal as good as his original left, but now crossed that small distance which seperated both hands in terms of proficiency. Instead of summoning his Shuriken from a scroll, Kei now draws them from a hidden compartment in his sleeve through sleight of hand, making it next to impossible to see his Shuriken before he throws them. . *Kenjutsu His favored weapon, by far, is the sword which he wields like an extension of himself. He is a solid hand to hand fighter but when armed with a Katana he surpasses that level quite easily, especially when employing the Laido fighting style. When it comes to Laido, Kei's strikes are precise and quick enough to cut the wick off a candle and leave it burning on the flat of his blade. During the first time skip Kei's swordplay has become even more refined and he's capable of fighting larger groups of enemies on his own thanks to the Sharingan. Furthermore, Kei has taken up usage of the Hidden Blades which he uses to augment his assassin-like fighting style when he's sent on covert missions. At the defeat in Sunagakure, Kei lost his main, sword, arm. His left. Current day Kei’s ability to swordfight has lessened greatly. Still struggling to properly move his prosthetic left arm, even after rehabilitation, or use his right arm well enough to make up for it, Kei stands at a great loss of skill. (Taijutsu stat was lowered by one point to reflect this.). After Kinshi's death, Kei got the fina motivation neeed to start training the art of swordfighting again. During this long, tedious, and painful process he managed to bring his body back to a physically fit state. He now usually fights in the Kendo style, wielding his sword in two hands: leading with the right and supporting with the left. If needed he can fight with his right hand alone, but he lacks speed, strength, and percision when doing this. Furthermore he picked up on his Taijutsu and focussed on Aikido, making him a better hand to hand combetant than in the past as he shows great skill in the martial art and , partially in thanks to his Sharingan, progressed faster than his Teachers could believe. *Physical prowess After the first timeskip Kei's physical blows pack quite a deal of force, primarily due to the accuracy and speed behind them. Also, he's capable of running even while carrying a hostage over his shoulder; for quite a long distance. His speed, especially when unburdened, is a great force to be reckoned with. His specialty lies in the art of agility which he uses to out-maneuver the opponent in combination with his quick thinking. After the time-skip he's become even faster after seeing what his peers were capable of, capable of 'vanishing' in a blur to attack from multiple angles in rapid succession. After the two years following the defeat in Sunagakure, during most of which Kei was in a Coma, Kei took a severe hit to his physical condition and is currently working on bringing it back up to old standards. After several fights, a mission, and running laps in his free time, Kei's speed has actually increased; especially in terms of quick bursts of speed to get in and out of combat; and his reaction time. Following Kinshi's death, Kei's taijutsu and Kendo training brought his body backup to old standards with the added benefits of being more matured and slightly more muscular. *Genjutsu Upon the awakening of his Sharingan Kei discovered the potential to use genjutsu through eyecontact as seen when he succesfully put Hitomi under a minor visual Genjutsu. His early talent was confirmed as he quickly grew in his capability to succesfully trap people in an illusion. His Genjutsu is starting to become a dealy tool capable of paralyzing or even incapacitating the target. He can even use Genjutsu without eyecontact, seen with demonic illusions shackling stakes, but this requires him to use handseals instead (Snake-Ram-Tiger-Ram for Shackling Stakes). Kei can, however, still opt to use genjutsu like the Shackling stakes through mere eyecontact, or freely activate it against a target previously caught in Genjutsu: Sharingan. Thanks to his strategic mindset and calculating aproach to combat he can make it extremely hard for the opponent to figure out that they are trapped in his genjutsu as he lets their actions play out in the illusion, and real life, to make for an extremely realistic experience that can last for quite a while now he's becoming a Genjutsu expert. Since the first time skip Kei's mastery of the Genjutsu: Sharingan has developed even more, up to such a point that he can also use it to extract information from strong-willed people. Following his coma, Kei was glad to notice that his natural ability with the Sharingan, and Genjutsu alike, had only temporarily decreased in potency, obviously due to the loss of his eyes that were replaced by a newer, under-developed, pair. But due to his natural talent with the infamous eyes it didn’t take him long to get his Dojutsu back up to the same level as his moment of ‘Death’ back in Sunagakure, and he even passed beyond his old level thanks to his increasing chakra control; allowing him to learn how to reverse the effects of a genjutsu onto the one who used it. Databook Library Battles *Wings of Prey versus the Swords of Konoha (Demonic Illusion Shackling Stakes Technique Training Part 3.) *- *ANBU Patrol, arresting the Hikari. Casual/Storyline *Fire and Ice in the Salamander Cave *The start of a new bond (sc) *A memory silenced; Full Moon Ending *Hospital Visit *Catching up to the past Missions *A-Rank Escorting a Child *- *B-Rank Kazame's Request Training/Spars *Shadow Clone Training *Shadow Clone Training Part 2 *Shadow Clone Training Finished *Body Flicker Training Finished *Demonic Illusion Shackling Stakes Technique Training *Demonic Illusion Shackling Stakes Technique Training Part 2 *Demonic Illusion Shacklng Stakes Technique Training Finished *Tenjitisu no Te Training Part 1 *Tenjitisu no Te Training Part 2 *Arc 2.5: Mirror heaven and earth change *DM Sideplot 'Fuma pt3': Tenjitsu no Te part 3/4 *- *DM Mission 'Whatever happened to Yao Zu?': Hiding with camouflage *DM Sideplot 'Paradise lost pt1,2': Hiding with camouflage part 2/3 *DM Sideplot 'A quest of self discovery': Hiding with camouflage Finished *DM Sideplot 'Into the Fiery Depths': Uchiha Flame Formation part 1 *DM Sideplot 'The Final countdown of Hopes and Dreams': Uchiha Flame Formation part 2 *DM Sideplot 'Into the Fiery Depths 2': Uchiha Flame Formation Finished *DM Sideplot 'Into the Fiery Depths 3' Wind Release: Passing Typhoon part 1 *Reunion with the black serpent *DM Arc 3 Wind Release: Passing Typhoon part 2/3. Sound Wave Technique part 1/2 Approved By: Kurasake (talk) 06:56, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:Characters